1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically conductive heating tapes of the type, hereinafter referred to as the type described, comprising a pair of elongate electrodes embedded in a body of electrically conductive material such as silicone rubber or other elastomer having dispersed therein particles of conductive material such as carbon black.
The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with a heating tape as described in our copending U.S. application Ser. No. 907,415.